The present invention relates in general to air mattresses, and more particularly the present invention relates to an air mattress having a unique arrangement for securing internal vertical partitions to the inner surfaces of the walls of the mattress.
At present, when elongate partitions are to be fastened between the top and bottom walls of an air mattress to form longitudinally-extending, vertical partitions between the walls, upper and lower longitudinal edges of each partition are bent over to define flanges and these flanges are secured to the top and bottom walls by longitudinally-extending heat-sealed seams along substantially the entire length of the partitions, with the ends of the seams terminating short of the end walls of the mattress. With this arrangement, when the air bed is inflated, the top and bottom walls move away from each other, putting the partitions under tension. The tension set up in the partitions tends to cause the ends of the seams to rupture at their juncture with the walls, forming tears in the top or bottom walls through which air will leak out of the mattress.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,429 to Nail, flexible beams are connected between the top and bottom walls of an air mattress. In one embodiment, the beam is formed of two parallel longitudinal partitions that have seams curved downwardly onto the end wall.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air mattress in which the longitudinal partitions are sealed to the top and bottom walls in a manner such that the problem of the ends of the seams tearing the walls and causing leaks is substantially obviated.